1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a probe connector.
2. The Related Art
A traditional probe connector includes a shell, an elastic element and a probe pin. The probe pin has a cylindrical base portion and a touching portion protruding upward from a middle of a top of the base portion. The shell is made of metal material, and has a hollow barrel looped from a metal plate and having a top end opened freely. In assembly, the elastic element is disposed in the barrel, and the base portion of the probe pin is inserted downward in the barrel, wherein two opposite ends of the elastic element abut against a bottom of the base portion and a bottom side of the barrel. Then an auxiliary jig is used to make a periphery edge of the top end of the barrel shrunk inward so as to block the base portion in the barrel. The touching portion projects out of the top end of the barrel for contacting a mating terminal.
However, after the base portion of the probe pin and the elastic element are assembled in the barrel, the periphery edge of the top end of the barrel needs be shrunk inward by the auxiliary jig. So the probe connector has a complicated assembly process, and accordingly, it is hard to disassemble the probe connector on account of the foregoing assembly manner.